No amaras
by Masakaxa
Summary: Hasta ese momento sólo dos Malfoys habían sido capaces de amar. Él seria el tercero. HPDM
1. Chapter 1: Una historia

Capitulo 1: UNA HISTORIA

Cada familia tiene una historia.

Unas la guardan como si fuera una leyenda negra, algo oculto que no se debe conocer por temor a las consecuencias.

Otras, como un secreto, tan valioso y sagrado que no todos los oídos deben oirlo y que algunos labios nunca deberían susurrar.

Otros, como una maldición; lo que no debe ser nombrado, aquello que no hace ningún bien y mejor es olvidarlo.


	2. Chapter 2: Dos

Capitulo 2: DOS

Dos anillos.  
Dos.  
Debería ser uno, pero eran dos los anillos que lucia en su dedo.  
Con uno se había desposado, con el otro se entregaría.

Sonrío con ojos tristes al mirar a su dedo.  
Dos. No deberían ser dos, pensó.  
Plata y oro. El plata vestía su dedo, el oro bailaba sobre él.  
Siempre tuvo dedos grandes, pensó. Manos grandes hacen más bien. Eso es lo que siempre decía.

Dos.  
Dos son necesarios para amar. Pero él era sólo uno.

Dolía tanto. Lo había perdido, ante sus ojos. Lo único que movía su vida se había ido. Si no hay muerte sin vida, entonces no se puede morir, porque es posible estar muerto en vida cuando no hay nada que te mantenga vivo.

Quizá su padre tenia razón. Amar es debilidad. Y sufrimiento.  
Su padre, pensó tristemente. Su padre había sido su modelo, todo lo que quería llegar a ser cuando fuera adulto. Lo había respetado, lo había admirado tanto... Pero no sólo crece nuestro cuerpo y cuando creces comienzas a ver la vida desde otro ángulo, y cuando lo haces empiezas a descubrir un mundo como nunca lo habías visto y entonces tienes que elegir. Él lo había hecho.  
Tenía su destino trazado desde el momento en que vio la luz por vez primera, 18 años atrás, cuando llego a este mundo. Sería el perfecto heredero y seguiría a su Señor como antes lo había hecho su padre y antes que este el padre de su padre.

Pero, ¿cómo puedes seguir ciegamente cuando no crees?

Quizá su padre tenía razón. Un Malfoy nunca duda. Pero él dudaba. Y cuanto más dudaba más iba cambiando la forma en que veía el mundo a su alrededor. Los impuros que el viejo chocho amante de muggles había acogido como cualquier otro alumno, eran ahora ante sus ojos tal como él. Los actos redentores que limpiarían este mundo de mestizos y advenedizos, no eran más que actos de horror. No creía en lo que tenia que creer. No podía hacerlo. Si los compañeros que veía iban a clase como él, estudiaban como él, comían como él... Dios, ¿cuál era la diferencia? ¿que podía ser eso que lo hacía a él superior?

Por la noche soñaba y tenía siempre el mismo sueño: veía sus manos y estaban teñidas de sangre. Todo lo que tocaba se teñía de sangre con él, y por más que intentaba limpiarse, la sangre no se iba. No. Se. Iba. No con agua, no cuando las restregaba contra su ropa, no cuando arañaba con sus uñas sus manos... Despertaba y cuando lo hacía no quería mirar sus manos, porque rojo sobre blanco destaca más.  
Se lo había prometido. Nunca teñiría sus manos con la sangre de nadie. No. No moriría con la marca del Amo en el brazo, no, no lo haría, y estaba claro que él no podía vivir para siempre.

Como había cambiado su vida, pensó.  
Y todo para volver a ser uno.

Ya no eran dos. 


	3. Chapter 3: Poco a poco

Él había sido su salvación. Como cuando alguien te indica el camino cuando estas perdido; como cuando encuentras lo que buscabas y que había estado ante tus ojos todo el tiempo.

Mucho tiempo atrás había dejado de comportarse como un niño mimado-ombligo del mundo-maestro en las mil y una maneras de insultar.  
Siempre había sido frío, solo que ahora no se dedicaba a aterrorizar todo lo que tenia a su alcance.  
Él siempre decía que eso lo había fascinado: su cambio.  
Nadie veía posible algo así. ¡Por Dios! Un Malfoy nace y muere tan orgulloso como Malfoy, porque Malfoy es orgullo y el orgullo tiene los ojos fríos. Como un Malfoy.

Pero así fue. Había cambiado.  
No fue algo espectacular. Fue poco a poco. Un proceso. Comenzó por dejar de insultar a los sangre sucias como la Granger y cuando quiso darse cuenta era ya casi como un alumno más.   
Y no le importaba.  
Ni siquiera el pobretón o el mismísimo Potter eran ya capaces de despertar su ira. Todo el mundo se fue dando cuenta del cambio, solo que mientras unos lo achacaban (sin atreverse a decirlo muy alto) a que pronto seria marcado -destino que nadie dudaba dado su apellido-, otros creían que lo que realmente ocurría es que estaba en un proceso de observación, como un cazador ante su presa.  
Sólo una persona parecía ver más allá. Harry Potter, con sus grandes lentes redondas, estudiaba a Draco cada día. Desde comienzo de curso ese chico ocultaba algo. El día en que lo vio junto al anden, para coger el tren que les llevaría al último curso de Hogwarts, comprendió que si en algún momento había echado de menos a su enemigo, bien podía hacerlo entonces porque su "adorado" Némesis había desaparecido. Malfoy ya no era el mismo. Estaba junto a su padre, altivo como siempre, pero había algo extraño entorno a él, como si no estuviese cómodo. No al menos como otros años, cuando se acercaba orgulloso a su progenitor y miraba por encima del hombro a todos los que osaban pasar por el mismo lugar en donde sus puros pies estaban posados. No ahora. Daba más bien la impresión de querer salir corriendo y esconderse en uno de los vagones. Como si el prepotente sangre limpia se avergonzara de sí mismo; como si por primera vez en su vida prefiriese ser invisible ante los demás.

En realidad no era algo tan evidente, pero Harry lo sabia. Lo percibía. Los demás no se daban cuenta, ni siquiera Malfoy padre, pero él lo sabia.  
Durante muchos años habían sido enemigos y el único modo de sobrevivir a tu rival es conociéndole. Había cruzado con el heredero de los Malfoy más palabras que con muchos de sus compañeros de casa, aunque es cierto que "esas" palabras que cruzaba con el slytherin no eran las que quería para sus compañeros.   
Aunque todo, incluso eso, había traído algo bueno. Había aprendido a defenderse, a no poner la otra mejilla, a insultar, ser insultado y volver a insultar. A levantarse después del golpe, y que nadie puede hacer tanto por ti como tú mismo. Y eso se lo debía a Draco. Era como si cada pelea hubiese tenido su lección, y el maestro de cada una de ellas había sido el slytherin.

Si, Malfoy ya no es lo que era- solía decirse a sí mismo. Pero si lo pensaba bien ya durante el curso anterior Draco había dado muestras de rareza. Quizá el cambio no había sido tan rápido como todos pensaban. Quizá tampoco como creía él. Quizá había sido lento y gradual, y ahora podía verlo en muchas de las acciones pasadas del slytherin.

Su curiosidad siguió aumentando.  
Poco a poco, con cada día que pasaba, había ido observándole y poco a poco había ido creciendo su interés hacia el rubio.  
Poco a poco se fue acercando a él.   
Sus primeros encuentros no habían sido más que tímidos saludos, no por vergüenza, sino más bien por el pasado que les precedía. Tantos años de odio no podían borrarse de la noche a la mañana, y a ambos les resultaba chocante que en vez de malas palabras, la boca se les llenase ahora con un saludo más o menos amistoso a su rival. Y sin darse cuenta aquello paso a ser tan normal como tiempo atrás lo habían sido los insultos. Harry descubrió que el rubio sabía saludar y por lo que parecía también sabía ser amable cuando quería. También había descubierto que poco a poco crecía su curiosidad y un algo en su interior que lo hacia alargar cada encuentro que tenían, aunque sólo fuese para preguntar que clase tenia en ese momento, y que ya sabía de sobra, pues la tenían los dos juntos. No podía evitar hacerlo, y a Draco nunca pareció importarle.

Poco a poco fueron conociéndose, pero conociéndose de verdad, dando paso de encuentros fugaces en los pasillos, a charlas cortas en la biblioteca, y cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya eran capaces de mantener una conversación civilizada durante minutos.  
Pasaron las semanas y con ellas parecieron marcharse las diferencias del pasado y poco a poco fue llegando una amistad, que también poco a poco fue creciendo.

Y así fue como iniciaron una tregua al odio.

Él siempre parecía interesado en todo lo que Draco hacía, por pequeño que fuera, y Draco, aunque no estuviera dispuesto a admitirlo nunca, lo había admirado siempre, desde el mismo momento en que el moreno rechazo su mano aquel día tanto tiempo atrás.

Ni que decir tiene la sorpresa general cuando los dos enemigos paseaban juntos, o hablaban, o compartían bromas, o cuando Harry invito a Draco a la mesa de Gryffindor a cenar un día, y el rubio acepto rodearse de los mismos leones a los que siempre había despreciado.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Harry se diese cuenta que no sólo era amistad lo que les unía. Lo difícil seria que Draco se diese cuenta, o mucho mejor como hacer que el slytherin comprendiera.


	4. Chapter 4: El primer beso

Quizás su amistad no hubiera nacido hacia mucho tiempo, pero era como si hubiesen estado juntos siempre.

Aún lo recordaba como si fuera ayer.

Aquella tarde, Hermione, (como había empezado a llamar a sabelotodo –cosas de Potter-) había traído cinco gatitos que había encontrado cerca del lago, y por muy estúpido que pareciera, la población dorada y roja de la sala se había vuelto literalmente loca, y había empezado a delirar sobre las "pequeñas y dulces criaturitas" que la Granger había traído.  
Draco estaba en la sala común del enemigo sólo porque Harry lo había arrastrado a regañadientes, y una vez allí Ron lo había retado a una partida de ajedrez. Al parecer Malfoy era el único digno rival que había encontrado, y el pelirrojo para sorpresa de muchos, se había tragado su orgullo haciendo de tripas corazón y aceptando al hurón por el bien de Harry.  
Para ser sinceros Draco empezaba a respetar a la pareja; el pobretón y la sangre sucia habían sido blanco de burlas sin compasión, los había torturado durantes años, y ahora ellos lo aceptaban sin condiciones.  
La situación era un poco forzada pero nadie lo había rechazado. Quizás porque temían a Potter o quizás por que ellos, al igual que él, estaban cambiado.

Cuando llegó la noche y Ron consideró suficiente humillación cuatro partidas perdidas por parte del rubio, los leoncitos marcharon a cenar. Ron y Hermione salían por la puerta, devorándose con la mirada el uno al otro, (algo que no sorprendía para nada, pues ellos eran los únicos que parecían no darse cuenta de su mutua atracción),cuando sintió una mano en el hombro que lo detenía.

Se volvió.

Harry lo miraba de un modo extraño.  
Ya hacia tiempo que el moreno le dedicaba sonrisas misteriosas con un brillo especial en los ojos (o eso le parecía a él), y aunque le agradara, también le ponía nervioso.

Mucho antes de su tregua Draco había descubierto que su oscura fijación por cara-rajada, más que al odio se debía a otra cosa a la que no quería poner nombre, porque los Malfoy nunca deben sentir esa cosa, y porque aunque no fuera Malfoy o aunque los Malfoy pudieran sentirlo, él no seria correspondido. Harry era como un sueño, el chico de oro del mundo mágico, y todos sabemos que los sueños rara vez se hacen realidad. Además si hacía caso a los rumores, el moreno no era exactamente un casto varón, y no es que él no fuera atractivo o no pudiera atraer la atención de Harry, era simplemente que no podía ser.

-No podemos dejarlos aquí. No al menos así, ¿no crees?- dijo Harry dirigiendo su mirada a los gatitos.

Draco también miro hacia los gatos. Tres de ellos, dos pardos y uno blanco, estaban en un cesto envueltos en un manta azul claro cerca del fuego. Un cuarto más oscuro que los demás, se encaramaba sobre dos patas intentando entrar al calor del improvisado refugio que habían construido los griffindor, y el último, otro gato pardo, los miraban desde el suelo donde se había tumbado, mucho más alejado de sus compañeros.

-No... supongo- contesto el rubio confundido.

-Ven.

Y Draco fue.

Se arrodillaron cerca de la chimenea de la sala común, junto al cesto, de modo que la luz del fuego dibujaba siluetas caprichosas sobre sus rostros.  
El gato valiente, el que reposaba en el suelo alejado de los otros, se levanto y fue acercándose inseguro, poco a poco, hacia Draco.  
Cuando llego a él se paro y después de unos momentos indeciso, como evaluando al gigante rubio que tenia ante él, se recostó junto a sus piernas.

-Parece que le gustas- Harry había usado una voz suave, como si no quisiese asustar a ninguno de los dos, ni al animal ni al muchacho. Se acerco al dúo y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del gatito. Cuando se hubo ganado la confianza del animal, lo cogió con cuidado con una mano mientras que con la otra cogía la mano izquierda del rubio y extendía su palma. Después puso al animal sobre la mano de Draco y le sonrió.

-O tienes un gran instinto animal o definitivamente le has caído muy bien- Volvió a mirar hacia los gatos, y esta vez cogió al oscuro, que a estas alturas había desistido en su intento de entrar en la cesta y descansaba a sus pies. El segundo animal tampoco presento problema y se dejó acariciar por la enorme mano del moreno sin protestar. Este volvió a mirar a Draco y con la mano libre tomo la diestra del slytherin y poso la segunda bola de pelo sobre ella.

Harry sonrió y Draco enrojeció. Era lo que pasaba siempre que el griffindor le sonreía de esa manera y Draco estaba casi seguro que lo hacia a propósito sólo para ver al gran heredero de los Malfoy en una situación tan indigna y más propia de una colegiala que acababa de encontrarse con su amor secreto.

Un Malfoy nunca se sonroja.

Bueno, tampoco se junta con sangre-sucias, pobretones y enemigos del Lord.

Y tampoco juega con gatitos.

Harry cogió a otro de los animales. Esta vez se trataba de uno de los gatos pardos que estaban en la cesta. Era un animal muy manso que se dejo acariciar por el moreno mientras este seguía mirando a Draco, ya que ni un solo minuto había apartado su mirada del muchacho. Coloco con cuidado al animal sobre el hombro derecho del rubio, y este volvió la cabeza bruscamente para quedar de frente a su compañero mirándolo con ojos interrogantes. Harry se limito a poner cara de inocencia y a decirle:

-Cuidado, no te muevas o se cairan.

Muy gracioso –pensó Draco para sus adentros. Y en realidad parecía que la situación divertía mucho al moreno. Le divertía hasta tal punto que se volvió hasta la cesta y cogió al gato blanco para después posarle sobre el hombro que aún estaba vacío de Draco. El animal se movió asustado, saco las uñas y las clavo en la túnica del slytherin asegurándose en su nueva posición sobre el hombro humano. Draco había contenido la respiración cuando el animal había sacado las uñas, pero estas solo habían traspasado la túnica. El jersey que llevaba debajo tampoco había salido muy bien parado, pero no habían llegado hasta la camisa y mucho menos hasta la piel. El moreno lo miro divertido y se hecho a reír.

-¿Qué? ¿Te parece gracioso Potter?

Potter no contesto; se limito a coger la última de las bolas de pelo, el otro gato pardo que aún quedaba en la cesta.

-Veamos... ¿Dónde puedo poner a este?... ummm... Las manos están ocupadas y son demasiado pequeñas para dar cabida a dos gatitos –Draco lo miro indignado. Sus manos eran perfectas, del elegante color de la porcelana y con dedos largos y delgados como los de un pianista. Sencillamente perfectas. Era Potter el que tenia manos de gigante.- ... umm... ¿en los hombros? ... No, también están ocupados- Hizo una breve pausa y sonrió de manera maliciosa a su compañero. –Ya se...- y sin decir más, sólo con una expresión picara en los ojos poso a la última de las criaturas sobre la rubia cabellera que desde hacia tiempo estaba libre de la pegajosa sustancia con que Draco lo había torturado durante años. O eso decía Harry.

Draco sabía que el pequeñin de su cabeza estaba asustado; eso, o era un puñetero que disfrutaba clavándole las uñas en el cogote. Entonces se dio cuenta completamente de la situación. Oh dios –pensó- Quien iba a decir que el príncipe de Slytherin iba a acabar en la sala común del enemigo, con la cara tan roja como la grana, sentado en el suelo junto a la chimenea (manchándose de ceniza su exclusiva y, hasta ahora, impoluta túnica) al lado de cara-rajada y sin poder mover ni un músculo para evitar que los cincos gatitos que tenia sobre él se cayeran. Increíble.

-Ya te dije que no movieses, ¿no querrás que se caigan, verdad?- le pregunto divertido.

-Potter, quítame "esto" de encima, me bañe antes de venir aquí, ¿sabes?- empezaba a sentirse enfadado, sobre todo por el hecho de que si esto hubiese ocurrido unos meses antes se hubiese levantado sin importarle para nada la integridad gatuna, hubiese hechizado a Potter por reírse de él y se hubiese marchado tan ancho a su casa. Sin embargo ahora no podía evitar sentir un cosquilleo agradable al oír la risa del moreno y saber que era a él al que sonreía y con el que se tomaba estas libertades. No podía evitar sentirse bien en una situación tan ridícula, y eso chocaba con la estricta moral Malfoy.

-Ohh... venga. ¿No lo ves? Te han cogido cariño. Vaya, la serpiente no es tan peligrosa cuando la conoces bien. –le dijo con voz melosa.

-Potter hablo en serio. A saber de donde han salido estos bichos. Quítamelos. –comenzó a impacientarse –El de la cabeza me va a dejar sin pelo- Y era verdad. Los cuatro gatos de las extremidades estaban relativamente tranquilos, teniendo en cuenta que Draco procuraba no moverse o hacerlo con movimientos lentos para no asustarlos (no estaba muy acostumbrado a mediar con ningún tipo de animal), pero el que tenia en la cabeza había tomado como rehén su pelo y se aferraba a el para no caerse.

-Te he dicho que no te muevas- Y esta vez el tono fue serio provocando que Draco callara de inmediato, aunque el efecto quedo arruinado cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los verdes que brillaban juguetones mientras una sonrisa luchaba por hacerse ver en sus labios.

-Mira el lado bueno. Ahora puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera

-¿Ese es el lado bueno? ¿Para quién Potty?

-Para mi claro esta- y se acerco tanto a Draco que dejo de existir entre ellos separación. Sus labios se unieron a los del rubio y comenzaron a moverse con una danza lenta, sin prisas. Draco no pudo reaccionar durante unos segundos. No podía creerse lo que estaba pasando, y cuando por fin pudo reaccionar lo hizo para mover tímidamente sus labios contra los del que le besaba y comprobar que si que era cierto que estaba siendo besado.

Su primer beso.

Siguieron moviendo sus labios el uno contra el otro con besos suaves, adoradores, como rindiendo homenaje a cada centímetro de piel que los cubría. Entreabrieron los labios para hacer el beso más profundo, más intimo aún si cabe.  
Draco siempre había pensado que besar era como cualquier arte, algo que se conocia con el aprendizaje, pero besar a Harry había resultado algo muy simple de realizar, algo que le dictaba su propio instinto. Cada vez que el moreno movía su boca contra la suya o cuando atrapaba su labio inferior entre los suyos era como si hubiese tocado el cielo, y ciertamente era algo que quería repetir.  
Se separaron poco a poco cuando la necesidad de respirar se hizo presente, alejándose lo justo para tomar un poco de aire y entonces Harry volvió a acercarse sólo para volver a sellar de nuevo labio con labio. Fue una despedida de besos lentos donde uno dejaba paso a otro, y ese a otro más. Cuando por fin cada uno recupero la posesión de su boca se miraron a los ojos. Draco se sentía más inseguro que en ningún otro momento de su vida. Tenia los labios hinchados por los besos y las mejillas sonrosadas por la vergüenza, pero cuando Harry le sonrió y tomo su rostro entre las manos supo que no tenia nada que temer.

-Creo que es evidente, pero aún así quiero que sepas que me gustas mucho-el moreno se sonrojo.

Draco rió suavemente. Harry le había inmovilizado utilizando a los pobres animalillos,y se había aprovechado de su ventaja besándolo hasta dejarlo sin aliento y ahora se sonrojaba. Sin duda Harry era todo un caso.

El moreno volvió a acercarse a Draco, aunque esta vez (para decepción del slytherin) lo hizo para ir bajando a cada uno de los gatos y posarlos a salvo en el suelo. Mientras que unos se tumbaron placidamente junto a la pareja, otros decidieron huir y esconderse del par de humanos en la cesta, bajo la manta azul.

Harry llevó una mano al rostro de Draco y lo acaricio suavemente.

-¿Quieres que te confiese un secreto?- le susurro Draco- Creo que tú también me gustas, aunque eso también es algo muy evidente.

Harry le sonrió.

-Y si te dijera que te quiero.

-Te diría que es algo muy normal, al fin y al cabo, soy un Malfoy. Estoy acostumbrado a que la gente caiga rendida a mis pies. Lo que me preocupa realmente es que yo también te quiero a ti –las últimas palabras no habían sido más que un susurro, pero la forma en que habían sido dichas (a pesar de la ironía) no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre el sentimiento.

Harry sonrió con una sonrisa que alcanzaba sus ojos y le respondió con el tono cálido de los amantes:

-Entonces tendré que hacerte ver todas las razones por las que no debe preocuparte amarme.

Draco lo miro tristemente.

-Harry, esto no puede ser. Mi padre... –el aludido no le dejo acabar.

-Si me quieres todo esta bien. Ya tendremos tiempo de preocuparnos por eso. Por ahora lo primordial es recuperar el tiempo perdido en cuanto a besos se refiere, así que prepárate Malfoy porque pienso tomar plena posesión de lo que es mío, y por esta noche tus labios me pertenecen.

-¿Me estas amenazando Potter? Te advierto que no me das miedo, nada, nada de... –no pudo terminar la frase por que los labios de su recién estrenado chico estaban ya sobre él.


	5. Chapter 5: El amor no tiene edad

Blaise Pascal dijo una vez que el amor no tiene edad, siempre está naciendo.

Ellos si tenían edad, 17, y el amor no siempre había estado presente en sus vidas, pero el odio le dio paso, y el se abrió camino.

Su amor había crecido despacio, como antes que él lo había hecho su amistad.  
Desde ese primer beso inesperado, habían decidido tomarse las cosas con calma. Nunca daban muestras de afecto más allá de las que resultan normales entre amigos. No querían que su relación se conociese, no porque se avergonzaran de ella, sino porque sabían que si sus compañeros descubrían el sentimiento que los unía pronto lo harían también los que vivían fuera del castillo.  
El anuncio de su amistad había sacudido todo Howgarts pero sorprendentemente la noticia no había salido de sus muros, probablemente porque aunque unos pocos se lo tomaban en serio, la mayor parte creía que o bien ambos ex enemigos obtenían algo a cambio de la alianza, o bien que Dumbledore o algún profesor les obligaba a aparentar amistad por el bien de la unidad de sus casas.  
Su histórica rivalidad les servia ahora de ventaja. Mientras sus compañeros dudaran de su amistad no descubrirían su relación y eso haría que personas como Lucius Malfoy siguieran en la ignorancia.  
Mantener una relación en secreto era duro: miradas cómplices, toques furtivos y besos a escondidas en algún pasillo desierto entre los cambios de clase. Eso y encuentros discretos en la habitación privada de Draco (gracias al cielo por la vanidad Malfoy que había llevado a Draco a pedir su propia habitación el curso anterior), y en la compartido de Harry. Los únicos que conocían de la existencia de la relación era Ron, Hermione, y los compañeros de cuarto de Harry, evidentemente, y todos guardaban el secreto. Unos por la vergüenza que supondría que el colegio descubriese que su mejor amigo salía con el hurón (Ron), otros por creer que aquello era muy romántico (Hermione y Neville) y otros por temor a la ira de el príncipe de Slytherin (Seamus y Dean).

---------------------------------------------------------

La tarde era lluviosa y una niebla suave se había extendido alrededor del colegio. Era sábado, y por lo tanto día de libertad.

Harry observaba como la tierra se humedecía desde uno de los pórticos del castillo.  
Había algo puro en ello. La lluvia caía desde el cielo, suave, sin violencia, pero constante. Viajaba desde la altura al suelo y empapaba la tierra en él.  
Allá a lo lejos junto a los árboles cerca del lago, estaba su olmo favorito. El otoño se había llevado la mayoría de sus hojas del mismo modo en que el tiempo se lleva nuestros días uno tras otro. El invierno le había atacado sin piedad, como el enemigo que aprovecha tu momento más bajo para actuar contra ti. Sólo quedaba la estructura, como un cuerpo mortal anclado al suelo por las raíces, como nuestros huesos nos anclan a la vida. No tenía copa, sólo ramas suplicantes hacía el cielo, como brazos rogando perdón. La niebla lo cubría ahora, pero fina y sutil, más que cubrirlo lo rodeaba tragándose el mundo tras de él, pero dibujando su silueta, mientras los últimos rayos de la tarde se filtraban entre las ramas.

Era hermoso, y calmaba su alma.

Sintió como unos brazos delgados lo abrazaban por detrás, cerrándose en su cintura con un abrazo firme, como si no quisiera dejarle ir. Sintió también un cuerpo cálido apoyándose contra el suyo.

-Habido otro ataque – su alma no estaba en paz, por mucho que ver la lluvia lo calmase, por mucho que sentir el abrazo amado lo reconfortase, no encontraba la calma.

-Sabes que no podías evitarlo.

-Se supone que soy yo el que debe hacerlo.

-Cada acto tiene su tiempo, y su lugar.

-¿Y la gente que ha caído hoy? No creo que les consuele saber, estén donde estén, que no era mi momento –Estaba furioso. Furioso consigo mismo, con los aliados del Lord, con todos...

-Puede que a ellos no, pero si a la gente que se salvara cuando acabes con esta locura.

Harry resoplo. Esa respuesta no arreglaba nada.  
Era su destino. Todos y todo se encargaban de recordarle, día tras día, cual era su misión en la vida. Decían que debía prepararse, que el día final estaba cerca y sólo uno de los dos vería la luz del día siguiente.  
Él lo intentaba. Entrenaba su cuerpo, su mente y su alma para cuando llegase el momento de enfrentarse al Lord. No sólo acudía a clase con el resto de sus compañeros, sino que varias veces a la semana tenia lecciones privadas con Snape para aprender no sólo defensa sino también el arte del ataque y el poder de la mente y las ciencias que la empleaban. Seguía teniendo 17 años (aunque ese verano cumpliría la mayoría de edad) y se había visto condenado a madurar temprano y a no tener infancia. Lo estaba sacrificando todo pero lo aceptaba porque sabía cual era su misión, y entonces...  
...entonces ocurría algo así. Un ataque, improvisado o planeado, casas destruidas, terror, vidas rotas y muerte.

Muerte.

Y cuando se enteraba no podía evitar sentirse responsable. Era él el único que debía poner fin a aquello y cada día que pasaba se llevaba más vidas por su culpa, porque aun no estaba preparado.

¿Y si perdía? Cabía la posibilidad de perder. Enfrentarse al Señor oscuro y perder en la lucha. No quería ni pensar en lo ocurriría entonces.   
Se estremeció. Los brazos que lo rodeaban lo apretaron más.

-¿Quieres que te diga como lo veo yo Potter? Voldemort te conoce bien. –No se había inmutado al pronunciar el nombre de quien no debe ser nombrado. –Te esta provocando. Sabe que eres fuerte, pero sabe que no lo suficiente. Quiere herirte, aprovechar tu complejo de héroe para que vayas a él, para que lo hayas lleno de dolor y de ira ¿Y sabes que pasara si lo haces? Que te vencerá. Lo hará, porque cuando acudas, serás como él, un pelele movido por los más bajos instintos de una persona. Porque la ira y la venganza nos nublan y nos confunden. Serás como él, y siendo como él nunca podrás vencerle –Apoyo la cabeza contra la espalda del moreno. Sentía su dolor como propio, pero lo único que podía hacer era apretar fuertemente los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas que se le habían formado cayesen. -¿Quieres un consejo? Confía en la orden. Ya se que no soy su más fiel seguidor, pero hasta un tonto se daría cuenta. Te están guardando el camino. Ellos velaran hasta que llegue tu oportunidad. –Hizo una pausa y tomo aliento. –Vive cada momento y prepárate como hasta ahora, y cuando te llegue la hora enfréntate a él y derrótale. Desde ese momento en adelante tendrás toda tu vida para pensar en los que quedaron atrás y en los que siguieron adelante gracias a ti.

-A veces pienso que confías demasiado en ti mismo. Y en mi.

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo por los dos.-Lo abrazo aún con más fuerza. Lo hizo con desesperación, con la misma que sentía por dentro. –Si por mi fuese Potter, te drogaría y te llevaría bien lejos, a donde nadie pudiese encontrarnos. Te ataría a la cama, y no dejaría que te alejaras de mi nunca. Y a la mierda con el mundo mágico, con la orden, con Voldemort, con mi padre y con todos.

Harry sonrió levemente.

-¿Y porque no lo haces?

-Porque nunca me lo perdonarías. –Hizo una pausa- Porque por muy lejos que te llevase nos encontrarían y te empeñarías en cumplir profecías estúpidas. Así que lo que haré será quedarme a tu lado. Seré tu Pepito Grillo personal.

-¿Mi Pepito Grillo?- Harry se hecho a reír.

-¿Qué pasa? Estoy poniéndome al día en cultura muggle. Sabes Harry, a veces pienso que no me mereces. Yo sacrificándome por ti, aprendiendo estupideces para demostrarte que tengo una mente abierta y ¿qué haces tú?... te ríes de mi. Eres increíble, y no es ningún halago.

Escondido a la espalda del moreno sonrió para si mismo. Lo había conseguido. Hacerle reír. Hacerle olvidar. Si la misión del Griffindor era luchar contra el Lord, la suya sería la de permanecer a su lado pasara lo que pasase.

Permanecieron así, abrazados, largo rato, sin importarles nada más que la persona que tenían al lado. Harry se había tranquilizado. No dejaba de darle vueltas en su cabeza a lo que su chico le había dicho. En gran medida Draco tenia razón, debía vivir cada momento intensamente. No sólo los momentos de rabia y dolor sino también los de calma y felicidad. Si no lo hacía se volvería loco.

-Me gustas así, tal como eres. Todo mío.

Harry se sorprendio ante la repentina exclamación de su rubio pero rápidamente recupero su humor.

-¿Todo todo? – desde el comienzo de su relación habían acordado que ninguno intentaría ningún, ..., digamos acercamiento, hasta que ambos estuviesen preparados. Harry estaba más que listo pero respetaba el reparo de Draco. Había tenido una educación diferente, una según la cual "ese" momento debía ser tras el matrimonio, como una muestra de respeto hacia el otro cónyuge. A Harry siempre le chocaba la doble moral de los sangre puras: reservarse hasta el matrimonio como prueba de honor, entregar tu fidelidad a un asesino como prueba también de honor. Debías ser virgen pero no importaba las vidas que hubieses tomado. Si era en nombre del Lord, todo estaba bien.  
A pesar de ese mudo acuerdo, las bromas y los juegos estaban permitidos. Confiaban el uno en el otro y eso les daba seguridad.

–Podría ser tuyo más completamente.

-Pervertido- Dijo Draco sin poder disimular una sonrisa divertida.

-No estaba haciendo alusión al sexo. A lo mejor resulta que yo tengo la fama y tú la mente calenturienta.

-Si no pensabas en sexo, entonces ¿a que te referías?

Harry lo miro inseguro, quería ser sincero con él pero temía que lo rechazará.

-¡Dios mío! Realmente debía ser una perversión, si ni siquiera te atreves a contármelo. –le contesto divertido.

-Deja de joderme Malfoy. Era algo muy serio- empezaba a enfadarse. Realmente era algo serio y algo que deseaba enormemente y las burlas de Draco no lo ayudaban.

-Eh..., sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa¿verdad¿Qué ocurre?- Draco había empezado a preocuparse. Sea lo sea lo que cruzaba la mente del moreno, era realmente importante.

-He... he estado... dando vueltas a algo, pero... tengo miedo de tu reacción- no había querido ser tan brusco con Draco, le había dolido más a él hablarle así, y ahora había pasado de ser un bruto verbal a un tartamudo.

Draco le sonrió con esa sonrisa traviesa de medio lado, que a estas alturas seguramente ya tenía patentada, se volvió hasta quedar enfrente de Harry y le agarro de los extremos de la túnica que tenia abierta.

-Deberías confiar un poco más en mi. Estamos juntos en esto¿no?- hizo una pausa- Sea lo que sea lo que este pasando por tu cabecita, deberías contármelo. No estoy aquí sólo para sacarte a pasear, o para contarte chistes, o para que me beses cuando tengas ganas. No es que tenga mucha experiencia, pero suponía que una relación era algo más.

Harry suspiro. Draco tenia razón. Al parecer esa tarde su rubio acertaba en todo.

-Quiero una unión más sólida.- Draco lo miro confuso.-Quiero un compromiso. Quiero casarme contigo- tomo aire- Se que voy muy rápido, pero durante toda mi vida lo único que he deseado es tener una familia de verdad. No tengo padres, ni hermanos, pero te encontré a ti, y desde entonces lo que más he temido es perderte y lo que más he deseado en tenerte- tomo el rostro de Draco entre las manos-Se que no se puede poseer a una persona, pero eres lo mejor que he tenido y lo único que deseo es que seas mío y que me hagas tuyo.- No había sido fácil empezar, pero cuando lo había hecho, las palabras habían salido solas una tras otra.

Draco se abrazo a él muy fuerte, enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de Harry.

-¿Cómo habías pensado hacerlo?- dijo el rubio con un hilo de voz.

Harry tardo en contestar.

-Ese es el problema. Aún no somos mayores de edad, así que necesitamos la aprobación de nuestros padres o tutores. Mis tíos estarían encantados de dar su, ejem¿bendición?, con tal de librarse de mi, pero no creo que a papi Lucius le gustara demasiado incluirme en la familia. Además, necesitaríamos a alguien que oficiara la ceremonia y al final todo el mundo mágico se enteraría, Voldemort incluido, y se que te haría daño para hacérmelo a mi. Eso no podría soportarlo.

-Lo último no es problema. Lucius me mataría antes que dejar que me casara contigo.

Se hizo silencio entre los dos.

Fuera la lluvia seguía cayendo y ahora el suelo se había convertido en un gran lodazal. Se había levantado viento, y el aire sacudía sus túnicas mezclando Griffindor y Slytherin a su paso.

Draco se separo de Harry y tomo su rostro entre las manos. Tenia una expresión de determinación en la cara.

-Cásate conmigo Harry – el aludido lo miro confundido ¿acaso no acababa de preguntarle lo mismo?  
Ante la confusión de su compañero, Draco sonrió.

-Las bodas siempre me han parecido como una verbena. Dos personas que se quieren, o no, pronunciando votos estúpidos escritos por otros con mayor ingenio, y luego una buena comilona, todo ello acompañado con buenos regalos que debes hacer a los novios para compensar su "enorme" generosidad por invitarte al festín. ¿Sabes lo que me gustaría a mi? Quiero casarme contigo de noche, en la habitación de los menesteres, solos tú y yo, porque los que se aman somos nosotros dos. Te diré lo que en ese momento me dicte el corazón y tú harás lo mismo. Te nombraré mi esposo y tú a mi el tuyo, y lo haremos nosotros porque nadie más tiene derecho a juzgar nuestro amor. ¿Quieres hacerlo Harry?

Harry salió de su asombro para mirar a Draco con ternura. Le sonrió y le beso, contestando a su pregunta con algo incluso más poderoso que la palabra.


	6. Chapter 6: Oro y plata

Habían esperado tan solo una semana para "celebrar su matrimonio", pero para ellos había sido una eternidad.

El sábado se habían comprometido y el domingo habían ido a Hogsmade a comprar lo necesario para su ceremonia privada.  
En un momento a solas, habían acordado encontrarse junto a una pequeña tienda, la única de artículos muggles dentro del distrito. Se encontrarían en ese mismo lugar tres horas más tarde. No tenían más tiempo que ese para encontrar las alianzas que los unirían, y algunos otros detalles que tenían en mente.

Habían decidido no ir juntos, para no atraer miradas. Una cosa era dejar ver a la gente que tenían una estrecha relación dentro del castillo, y otra distinta atraer miradas deliberadamente en plena calle.

Todo tenía que salir perfecto.

Draco había ido a Hogsmade solo. La mayoría de sus amigos habían preferido quedarse en el castillo calentitos, a tener que enfrentarse a la nieve que desde hacia dos días cubría el suelo, y que aun seguía empeñándose en caer copo tras copo.

¡Bien! –pensó- Hoy es mi día de suerte.

Había estado mirando un par de tiendas antes de encontrar el anillo que quería para su gryffindor. En la tienda donde lo había comprado no se extrañaron demasiado. Él era un Malfoy, tenía dinero de sobra para cubrir cualquier capricho, y además su familia era bien conocida por su gusto por estar siempre impecables.  
Si el heredero de los Malfoy quería un anillo, no había más que discutir.

Harry no lo había tenido tan fácil.   
En realidad había encontrado la alianza perfecta para Draco rápidamente y, en la tienda donde lo había comprado no habían hecho muchas preguntas.  
El problema llego después. Aun quedaba más de media hora para reencontrarse con su chico, o lo que era lo mismo, media hora de interrogatorio por delante. Al salir de la tienda se había encontrado con Ron y Hermione. Sus amigos habían decidido salir juntos esa tarde como en una especie de primera cita, pero al enterarse de los planes de Harry se habían ofrecido "amablemente" a salir los tres juntos. El moreno había tenido que recurrir a toda la astucia sytherin que llevaba aprendida de su relación con Draco, y a duras penas había conseguido librarse de esos dos.

¡Mierda! –pensó- Hoy no es mi día de suerte.

El caso es que lo habían visto salir de la tienda y eso había despertado su curiosidad.

-Hola Harry.

-Hola Mione.

-¿Qué has comprado?

-Yo también me alegro de verte Ron. 

-Sí, bueno, yo también. ¿Pero que has comprado?

-¡Ron! –le reprendió Hermione.

-No pasa nada. De todos modos no ha comprado, sólo he venido a mirar. -

-¿A una joyería? ¿Y que querías encontrar?... Ahhh, ya sé. El hurón te ha pedido una muestra de amor, ¿no? Vaya, una muestra de amor de varios quilates, ¿a que si?

-¡Ron! –volvió a reprenderle Hermione.

Harry no se sentía bien engañando a sus amigos. A pesar de la reticencia del pelirrojo hacia su chico o de las dudas de Hermione, ambos les habían ayudado a mantener su relación en la sombra. Decían que si era lo que él quería, ellos lo único que podían hacer era aceptarlo. Mientras la pareja discutía, no podía dejar de pensar en todas las veces en que sus amigos habían estado a su lado, ayudándole y confiando en él. Siempre habían estado allí, para lo bueno y para lo malo. No podía mentirles. No, no podía hacerlo. Tenía que contárselo. Quizá a Draco no le gustase mucho, pero eran sus amigos y él los conocía mejor que nadie. El rubio tendría que confiar en él en este asunto.  
Si, se lo contaría. Tenían derecho a saberlo.

-Venid conmigo.

Y los tres fueron hasta un callejón apartado, donde nadie pudiese oír los gritos de Ron cuando se enterase.

-Voy a casarme con Draco –decirlo directamente era mucho mejor.

Ron lo miro con los ojos como platos antes de reponerse.

-Muy gracioso Harry; porque es una broma, ¿verdad?... ¿verdad? –el moreno sólo guardo silencio- ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Por Dios Harry, no puedes casarte con el hurón! Es Draco. Draco M-A-L-F-O-Y... No lo puedo creer... un momento ¿Qué ocurre?, te ha hechizado. No, no, ya lo se... te está chantajeando, ¿no? Dímelo Harry, puedo ayudarte. Podemos hacerlo, ¿verdad Hermione?- y miro a la aludida.

Tanto Harry como ella lo miraron con incredulidad, entonces la chica se volvió hacia el moreno y le pregunto:

-No podéis casaros Harry, no sois mayores de edad legalmente, así que necesitaríais el consentimiento paterno y dudo mucho que Lucius lo de. Además, ¿has pensado lo que pasara si quien no debe ser nombrado se enterase de la relación? ¿Creía que querías proteger a Draco?

-Es lo único que quiero Mione- su tono era suave pero dejaba filtrarse el temor de saber lo que le pasaría a su rubio si Lucius o Voldemort descubrían la relación.

Hizo una pausa para tranquilizarse y cuando volvió a mirarles tenían una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Todo esto ya lo hemos hablado, y aun así estamos decididos- miro a Ron- Vamos a casarnos, y es definitivo. Lo tenemos todo pensado. Nos casaremos nosotros mismos, sin necesidad de testigos, ni de autorizaciones. Draco dice que no necesitamos más bendición que la propia, y yo creo lo mismo.

-Draco dice, Draco hace, Draco decide, ...- se burlo Ron con voz bajita.

-Os lo he contado porque sois mis amigos y quería que lo supieseis, pero en ningún momento he pedido vuestra aprobación ni voy hacerlo, ¿entendido?- y les miro con una expresión dura.

Ron miro hacia otro lado, puso mala cara, y emitió un gruñido. Era lo único que conseguiría por ahora de su amigo y tenía que conformarse con ello.  
Hermione lo pensó un rato antes de contestar.

-Esa boda no será valida, Harry. No entiendo porque tanta prisa. Si os queréis podéis esperar un año más hasta la mayoría de edad y luego hacer lo que os plazca sin dar explicaciones. Pero...- suspiro- Pero, supongo que es cosa vuestra, y que vosotros tenéis que decidir, así que aunque se que no la quieres tienes mi bendición. Más o menos.

Harry sólo pudo corresponder a su gesto con una sonrisa. Realmente conocía a sus amigos, y realmente había tenido mucha suerte en conocerlos cuando lo hizo, aunque para ello tuviera que rechazar la mano que pronto tomaría como suya.

Vaya- pensó- ¡Las vueltas que da la vida!

----------------------------------------------------------

El viernes siguiente tardo una eternidad en llegar.  
Cuando por fin lo hizo, su mañana transcurrió como muchas otras, clase tras clase y lección tras lección. La hora de la comida también llego, aunque debido a los nervios ninguno de los dos chicos probo apenas bocado. Tras el mediodía llego la tarde, y cuando la última de las clases termino, ambos muchachos se apresuraron en llegar a sus respectivos dormitorios para poder ducharse y vestirse con sus ropas favoritas.

Cuando por fin se encontraron lo hicieron a la entrada de la habitación de los menesteres.  
Lo primero que hizo Draco nada más llegar fue apoyarse con su mano derecha en la pared de fría piedra, mientras con la izquierda se agarraba el costado dolorido. Con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos tomo aire e intento controlar su respiración. Había venido corriendo desde las mazmorras porque su acicalamiento personal había durado más de lo previsto, y como aun no era capaz de hacer retroceder el tiempo, no había tenido otra opción que dejar de lado su dignidad Malfoy y correr como un alma en pena por los pasillos del castillo. Podía oír en su cabeza las enseñanzas de su padre una y otra vez; en concreto una que decía algo así como : "Un Malfoy nunca corre, siempre llega a todos sus destinos con gracia y elegancia". Ja, a la mierda la elegancia. De ningún modo pensaba llegar tarde a su propia boda.

Cuando por fin fue capaz de respirar normalmente y se dio cuenta de la situación, recupero su dignidad, irguió su cuerpo y miro a su compañero. Harry lo observaba con una expresión divertida en la cara. No todos los días se tenía a todo un pura sangre como son los Malfoys, todo sonrojado y medio ahogado delante de ti. Y mucho menos cuando tú eras la causa de semejante espectáculo.

Draco opto por dejar pasar la situación (aunque una parte de él le advirtiese de que su futuro esposo utilizaría este pequeño detalle para fastidiarle muy a menudo), y miro a Harry de arriba abajo.  
Definitivamente tenía su aprobación.  
El moreno no se había esmerado mucho con el peinado. Más bien parecía que ni siquiera se hubiese peinado el pelo tras el baño, aunque con esa venganza con que el destino le había otorgado por pelo nunca se sabía. El jersey tampoco era muy del estilo del rubio. A decir verdad, era de esas cosas de las que él se hubiese burlado durante horas hace años. Para ser sinceros, era lo que había hecho siempre tras las vacaciones de navidad cuando la señora Weasley enviaba sus jerséis. El que ahora llevaba Harry debía ser de ese año porque se ceñía a su cuerpo perfectamente. Ni muy estrecho, ni excesivamente ancho. Era de color crema, una tonalidad bastante clara, aunque lo suficientemente fuerte para recordar al dorado. La H bordada era roja, y se plantaba orgullosa en mitad del pecho de su dueño. Letra roja y fondo casi amarillo. Dios mío, otra reminiscencia griffindor, que poco original –pensó. Los pantalones eran unos vaqueros negros de aspecto desgastado a la altura de las rodillas, y para completar el atuendo una deportivas negras, de las que, por cierto, llevaba la derecha desatada.  
Un momento... –pensó el rubio- ¿como he podido dar antes mi aprobación a algo así? (Demasiado tiempo con los leones)

Mientras Draco se interrogaba a si mismo, Harry no había perdido el tiempo y había recorrido el cuerpo de su compañero de la cabeza a los pies. Pelo rubio casi blanco impecable, sin rastro de gomina, bien peinado y suelto de modo que caía suavemente sobre los hombros. Jersey gris de cuello redondo, muy parecido a los del uniforme del colegio. Demasiado formal para su gusto. Vaquero azul oscuro y deportivas negras. No esta mal- pensó. Un atuendo bastante muggle.

Y mientras Harry daba mentalmente su aprobación, Draco se llevo la mano hacia el bolsillo del pantalón, de manera casi inconsciente, y comprobó, por enésima vez, que había traído el anillo consigo. Volvió a mirar a Harry y aprovechando que estaba distraído le cogió de la mano y le atrajo hacia él para besarle. El moreno respondió al beso contento hasta que su chico decidió darlo por terminado.

Harry lo miro a los ojos de manera profunda.

-¿Confías en mi?- era una pregunta bastante tonta teniendo en cuenta lo que iban hacer, pero Draco se limito a sonreír y asentir con la cabeza.

Harry cerro los ojos, construyendo en su cabeza el que sería durante el fin de semana su hogar. Cuando la puerta se abrió tomo de la mano a Draco y ambos atravesaron el umbral.   
El lugar era perfecto. Eso era lo único que podía pensar el rubio mientras miraba la habitación con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de asombro en la boca. Sencillo, pero también muy bello. La única luz que iluminaba la estancia provenía de un fuego suave que se consumía en la chimenea de piedra grisácea que estaba en la pared izquierda de la habitación. A sus pies había una alfombra blanca, de un blanco tan puro como el de la nieve que cubría la tierra allá fuera, y que veían caer despacio a través de un gran ventanal en la pared que se encontraba enfrente de la puerta de entrada. Los únicos muebles eran una mesa y dos sillas de madera de roble de color encendido situadas en una esquina y una gran cama con dosel colocada al lado derecho de la habitación. Era enorme y parecía muy confortable. Sobre ella sábanas de seda y una colcha de plumones de un color oliva, tan verde como el de los ojos del que pronto albergaría. También había otra puerta que Draco, intuyo, conducía a un baño.

-¿Te gusta?

El rubio miro a Harry y asintió. Entonces fue hacia él, le tomo de la mano y le llego junto a la chimenea. Se arrodillaron el uno frente al otro sobre la blanca alfombra. Estaban nerviosos, incluso más que cuando llegaron al colegio por primera vez, pero también estaban seguros del paso que iban a dar, porque era lo que ambos querían.

Se miraron durante largo rato hasta que uno de ellos se decidió a romper el hielo.

-¿Cómo lo hacemos?

-No se, pero eras tú el que decía que podíamos hacerlo como quisiésemos. Así que adelante, ..., haz lo que quieras.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y miro a Harry irritado.

-Así que como quiera, ¿no? Supongo que entonces debería pasar de todos estos preliminares y directamente cogerte de los pelos y arrastrarte hasta mi cueva. Después puedo tomarte y esperar a que me des un heredero, mientras yo me dedico a pintar mi cueva, ¿te parece bien?

-¿Has estado estudiando la prehistoria? Vaya, pensé que lo de ponerte al día en cultura muggle lo decías para quedar bien. De todos modos no me parece buena idea, en primer lugar porque no tienes cueva y yo me niego a asentarme en Slytherin. En segundo lugar porque los hijos me los darás tú a mi, y por último porque no te he comprado esto para nada.

Mientras terminaba de decirlo, saco de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña caja granate, la abrió y saco el anillo para poder enseñárselo a Draco. Una alianza de plata. Era gruesa y tenía runas grabadas a lo largo de todo su diámetro. Runas mágicas que parecían captar el brillo del fuego. Cada vez que un haz de luz se reflejaba sobre una de ellas, esta la hacia saltar y pasar a la siguiente de modo que cada reflejo iluminaba todas las runas una tras otra.

-La mujer a la que se lo compre me dijo que la única manera de mantener el amor es manteniendo una serie de compromisos. Cada runa representa uno de esos requisitos. Cariño, confianza, respeto, pasión, ilusión, y muchas otras más. El amor se basa en eso y sólo puede mantenerse cuando se mantiene todo lo anterior. Van de la mano una tras otra, como los símbolos en la alianza.

Harry sabía que la mujer tenía razón y cuando vio el anillo supo que era el que buscaba. Por eso cuando tomo la mano de Draco y deslizo el aro en su dedo anular no se sorprendió al ver que encajaba perfectamente.

-El amor es justo y es desinteresado. El amor es confianza y es un montón de cosas muy fáciles de decir pero complicadas de mantener. Con este anillo te prometo todo lo que llega grabado en él. Es una promesa de mi amor.

Harry lo miraba nervioso. No sabía si su discurso había quedado demasiado cursi, y no estaba seguro de haber dicho todo lo llegaba por dentro, pero no podía pensar con claridad y el silencio del otro chico no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

Entonces Draco levanto la vista y le sonrió, alzó su mano y estudio su anillo con detenimiento.

-Me asegurare que cumplas tu promesa- el tono autoritario quedo arruinado por el sonrojo de sus mejillas y el brillo húmedo que se empezaba a formar en sus ojos.

Para evitarse el bochorno de ponerse a llorar, decidió actuar rápido y saco el anillo que él también llevaba en el bolsillo.

La alianza que Draco había escogido para Harry era un aro de oro amarillo, con un brillo tan puro que recordaba el de los primeros rayos del sol por la mañana. Su silueta estaba encantada, de forma que el anillo se amoldase al tamaño del dedo de su legitimo dueño. Una vez que la carne y el oro se unían, la forma quedaba definida de por vida, de tal manera que el anillo sólo encajaría en el dedo de aquel al que estaba destinado. Tomo la diestra de Harry y empezó a deslizar el anillo por su dedo anular. Cuando el aro ocupo el lugar que le correspondía Harry pudo notar como se adaptaba a su tamaño correcto.

-Míralo bien- y mientras susurraba estas palabras aparto sus propios dedos que hasta ese momento se habían mantenido sobre el de Harry impidiéndole contemplar su alianza.

Harry lo hizo y cuando miro el anillo a través de la tenue luz del fuego que seguía consumiéndose, se dio cuenta que había cambiado.

Sobre la superficie dorada, antes lisa, de la alianza había aparecido una banda de un verde intenso. Un verde sobre oscuro casi negro que se aclaraba cuando recibía la luz directamente. La banda verdosa recorría la alianza en toda su circunferencia dejando sobre y debajo de ella visible lo amarillo del aro de oro.

-Cuando vi el anillo supe que debía ser para ti. Oro como uno de los colores de Griffindor y verde como uno de los de Slytherin. El chico dorado de Howgarts con los ojos más verdes del mundo mágico.

-Te has vuelto todo un romántico cariño- Aunque el tono era de burla, no podía evitar sentirse tocado ante el gesto del rubio.

-En realidad el verde no es por ti.

-¿No?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

-Todos los anillos mágicos tienen una historia detrás. El anillo que te he dado tiene dos entidades. Una es el aro de oro y la otra es la banda verde. El aro representa al dueño del anillo, o sea a ti, y asume la característica principal de esa persona a través de un color: el oro amarillo en tu caso. Está encantado de forma que permanezca así hasta que su dueño encuentre a quien le complementa. Cuando eso ocurre aparece en torno al anillo una banda que lo completa, del color que represente al elegido, en mi caso el verde.

Draco tomo con sus manos la del moreno y le beso la palma.

-El anillo sólo se completa cuando lo hace el que lo lleva. El oro y el verde son uno, como lo son los que se aman. Dependen el uno del otro, como tú y yo. Te prometo que igual que el verde siempre permanecerá unido al oro así yo permaneceré a tu lado.

-Entonces me asegurare que cumplas tu promesa.

Sellaron sus promesas con un beso, un beso tan profundo como sus palabras.

-Supongo que ya somos marido y marido.

-Si no hay nadie en la sala que quiera decir lo contrario supongo que si.

-Entonces esposo mío, lo único que queda es consumar la unión.

Draco se puso nervioso inmediatamente después de escuchar esas palabras. Harry sintiendo su malestar se acerco a él y lo abrazo.

-En realidad no tiene porque pasar nada. Tenemos mucho tiempo por delante. Además, no se si lo sabías pero algunas parejas no hacen el amor su noche de bodas.

Draco lo miro incrédulo.

-Es verdad. Al parecer la ceremonia, las fotos, el banquete, los invitados pesados y todo eso es tan agotador que cuando llegan a la cama lo único que pueden hacer es dormir.

-Harry, tengo 17 años, lo cual significa que mis hormonas están totalmente revolucionadas. Además nosotros no hemos tenido que pasar por ninguna de esas cosas.

-Entonces ¿qué ocurre? No me encuentras atractivo –y puso cara de ofendido.

-No es eso. Es que yo nunca tuve una de "esas" charlas con mis padres - y puso énfasis en "esas"

-Yo tampoco las tuve con mis tíos.

-Ya pero a ti no te educaron como a mí. Yo no se nada de relaciones, y por mucho que me avergüence decir esto, tengo miedo de que no saber hacerlo. De que no te guste.

-¿De que no me guste?

-En realidad, de que no nos guste a ninguno.

Harry lo miro con incredulidad, pero rápidamente cambio su gesto por uno lleno de picardía y le respondió.

-No se preocupe señor Malfoy. De ahora en adelante seré su profesor en exclusiva, y le mostrare lo mucho que va a gustarnos lo que vamos hacer.

Draco rió con ganas y abrazo a Harry muy fuerte.

-Entonces supongo que deberíamos empezar, antes de que me arrepienta.

Harry se levanto del suelo y le tendió la mano a Draco. Este lo miro extrañado pero acepto y él también se levanto.

-Primera lección: elegir un lugar adecuado. Voto por la cama, que para algo la he conjurado.

-Segunda lección: aunque no siempre es imprescindible estar totalmente desnudo, la ropa suele ser molesta, así que váyase desnudando, señor Malfoy.

-Tercera lección: siempre tiene que haber alguien, ejem, ..., digamos, ..., que da y alguien que recibe. Intentar las dos cosas a la vez es bastante difícil, o eso creo.

Mientras iba enumerando las reglas, Draco no podía dejar de sonreír. Harry había conseguido que una buena parte de su nerviosismo se fuera. Se acerco hacia su recién estrenado esposo, y lo abrazo.

-Señor Potter, le he dicho que se deprisa en empezar o puedo arrepentirme.

Harry lo miro a los ojos mientras con sus brazos rodeaba su cintura, devolviéndole el abrazo. Su expresión era seria.

-Si tienes dudas, entonces no deberíamos ni siquiera empezar.

-No tengo dudas sobre lo que quiero que pase esta noche. Las dudas que tengo son más bien sobre como hacerlo. Pero para eso te tengo a ti. Mi profesor- las dos últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas con un tono suave, pero lleno de intención. Con ese tono con el que solo se comunican los amantes.

Harry tomo su rostro en las manos y le sonrió. Draco le saco la lengua, en señal de clara burla y el moreno puso cara de ofendido. Draco rió y acerco su cara a la de su compañero, lo beso en los labios y lo trajo con fuerza hacia su cuerpo. Cuando por fin se separaron, Draco dirigió su mirada hacia la cama antes de hablar.

-La cama me parece bien.

Harry lo miro confundido. El rubio se deshizo del abrazo, se acerco hacia dicha cama y se quito los zapatos con toda la elegancia innata de la que era capaz.

-No me mires así. Es el paso dos: desnudarse.

Harry también fue hacia la cama y también se quito los zapatos, aunque lo hizo con mucha más torpeza y a punto estuvo de tropezar y caer al suelo. Mucha más calma mostró cuando se quito el jersey o cuando lentamente fue deshaciéndose de sus pantalones. Y así, después de despachar también los calcetines, quedo enfrente de su marido en ropa interior.

Draco lo miro intensamente, como estudiando cada centrímetro de su cuerpo. No era le primera vez que lo tenía ante él con tan poquita ropa, pero apenas podía evitar babear como el primer día cuando lo tenía de esa guisa ante si.  
Él también comenzó a desnudarse, quitándose todas y cada una de las prendas que traía consigo a excepción de la ropa intima. Cuando hubo acabado miro a Harry, y eso le basto para comprender que el moreno no tomaría la iniciativa esa noche. 

No sabía que hacer exactamente, así que se acerco a su chico y volvió a besarle. Y mientras le besaba dejo que el instinto le guiara y que su cuerpo decidiera lo que debía hacer.  
Poco a poco, casi sin darse cuenta, fueron acercándose hasta la cama, hasta que Harry noto el borde de esta en la parte posterior de sus piernas. Abrazo a Draco con más fuerza y se dejo caer, llevándose consigo al otro chico. Se besaron largo rato, mientras las manos acariciaban cada pedazo de piel expuesta. Los besos se hicieron profundos y las manos dueñas de cada centímetro recorrido.  
Draco mimo el cuerpo de su esposo con besos tiernos y caricias furtivas y Harry le correspondió de la misma manera y con igual pasión. Casi sin darse cuenta, se encontraron desnudos de toda tela y también, de cualquier tipo de inhibición.  
Harry tenía ahora a Draco a su merced. Su cuerpo pálido bajo el suyo propio, atrapado por su peso y por el deseo de ambos. Ascendió por su cuerpo, dejando el pecho, que hasta ese momento había estado rindiendo homenaje, y dejo que sus manos se deslizasen con toques suaves por las piernas de su chico hasta llegar a los muslos. Con cuidado y lentamente fue acomodándose entre sus piernas y dejando que los puntos más íntimos de sus cuerpos entraran en contacto. Draco no pudo evitar sonrojarse, como no pudo evitar desear que el contacto no acabase, sino que fuese a más; y mientras Harry se movía con caricias suaves entre sus piernas descubrió lo equivocado que estaba y lo tonto que había sido por creer que aquello no le gustaría y maldijo no haber intentado hacer algo así antes con Harry.

-Lección tres- la voz del moreno le llego como lejana pero se dio cuenta que ahora sonaba ronca y ansiosa. Draco comprendió a lo que se refería y contesto con sinceridad.

-Confío en ti.

Y eso fue para Harry mucho más que todo lo anterior.  
No la posesión de la carne, no la pasión que nos devora pero que siempre llega a su fin.  
Aquella noche su esposo no sólo le entregaba su confianza en la cama. Aquella noche confió en Harry sin reservas para que lo guiase en lo desconocido, sabiendo que no tenia defensas frente a él. Y aquella noche Harry correspondió a su gesto, y le dio amor a cambio de confianza. Aquella noche comprendió que Draco siempre lo miraría con los ojos del alma, que lo velaría, y que seguiría sus pasos allá donde lo llevasen. Lo hizo cuando le cedió su dominio sobre él, y lo hizo cuando dejo que tomara su cuerpo, o cuando acepto el dolor de la primera vez y con los ojos llorosos tomo el rostro de Harry entre las manos y le pregunto si a él también le dolía con la cara llena de preocupación, y cuando confió en su esposo y dejo que este le mostrara la clase de dolor que realmente sentía, y cuando gimió y susurro su nombre como una oración durante toda la noche.

Ese fin de semana no sólo unieron sus cuerpos, sino también sus vidas y sus almas.


	7. Chapter 7: Sólo dos Malfoys

-Así que debería sentirme afortunado, ¿no?

-Así es. Sólo dos Malfoys han conocido el amor, así que sólo dos personas han tenido el privilegio de ser amadas por un Malfoy. Tú y yo somos los terceros.

-Así que tengo el gran honor de ser amado por ti. O lo que es lo mismo –y puso voz de falsete- ¡Tú, Draco Lucius Malfoy admites profesarme eterno y puro amor! ¡Oh!, no soy digno – y puso cara de fingida humildad.

-¿Te estas riendo de mi, Potter? –frunció el ceño.

-Yo también te quiero –dijo el moreno con ojitos juguetones y voz melosa.

-Más te vale.

Allá fuera tras los gruesos cristales de las ventanas del castillo, el cielo y la tierra seguían librando su batalla. Estaba siendo un invierno duro. La nieve cubría la tierra como un manto blanco, y a pesar de ello, aun no había dejado de caer.  
Esa noche lo hacía con especial violencia. El viento lanzaba los copos blancos, como proyectiles, en una velada guerra contra el suelo arrasado.  
Pero ellos estaban a salvo en la habitación privada del rubio. Desde su "boda" y la improvisada "luna de miel" (que había durado lo que duro ese fin de semana), habían cambiado su hogar y lo habían trasladado al cuarto del slytherin, convirtiéndolo en una especie de refugio privado. La habitación estaba un poco alejada de la casa Slytherin, lo que hacia que Draco no tuviera visitas imprevistas y que Harry pudiese escabullirse a su cama con facilidad.

Esa noche no tenían ganas de dormir. Se habían puesto sus pijamas y estaban sentados en la enorme cama que poseía el rubio. Harry apoyado contra la cabecera y Draco sentado entre sus piernas. Los brazos morenos le rodeaban por la cintura, mientras que los suyos, pálidos y delgados, abrazaban los de Harry.

-Cuéntamelo.

Draco no necesitaba preguntar que es lo que Harry quería que le contase. Era parte de su unión. Sabían lo que pensaba el otro, casi de forma instintiva. El amor, y también el odio que durante tantos años atrás se habían profesado, habían hecho que se conociesen de tal modo que pocos eran los secretos que el uno podía ocultarle al otro.

-Sólo dos Malfoys han sido capaces de amar...

-Eso ya lo se.

-Potter, cállate.

-Pero eso ya lo sabía. Lo acabas de decir.

-Estaba intentando comenzar la historia como dios manda.

-No quiero que me cuentes un cuento como si fuese un niño que no puede dormir. Quiero que me cuentes esa leyenda negra de tu familia, nada más.

-No se para que me molesto –comento Draco entre dientes- En fin, veamos... Los Malfoy somos una familia muy antigua. Nuestro nombre se remonta a muchos años atrás. Mi familia ya existía en la antigüedad, e igual que hubo una Edad Media muggle, también la hubo mágica. Los Malfoys ya en ese tiempo contaban con gran poder, tenían grandes posesiones y mayor influencia que ninguna otra familia mágica. La heredera era Elizabeth Malfoy, Lady Elizabeth. No se mucho de ella, supongo que era hermosa, con cabellos rubios, ojos claros, cuerpo esbelto, aguda inteligencia, gran ingenio,... , los típicos rasgos Malfoy –dijo Draco lanzando una mirada muy significativa.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-Muy bien Adonis, sigue con la historia.

-¿Adonis, Potter? Te recuerdo que mis múltiples cualidades exceden los meros rasgos físicos.

Harry lo miro con la boca abierta.

-Modestia, Draco. ¿Has oído hablar de ella?

-Pues claro, Potter. Al igual que ella de mi.

Harry suspiro. Sabía cuando no merecía la pena contestar En momentos así, Draco tenía respuesta para todo.

-El que calla otorga. No es que me hiciera falta tu aprobación, claro esta. ¿Quieres que te cuente la historia si o no?

-Continua de una vez, Malfoy.

Draco sonrió, Punto para Slytherin- pensó. Después se puso serio.

-En mi familia es tradición concertar los matrimonios. Con una buena unión aseguras un buen futuro, y un aumento considerable en la fortuna familiar.

Harry apretó su abrazo y también se puso serio.

-¿Te han prometido con alguien?

-¿Pensé que querías oír la historia?

-Draco –dijo Harry con un gruñido.

-Pansy Parkinson –fue la única respuesta.

-¿Cuando?

-Nos prometieron siendo niños. Harry, no me mires así, nunca la he soportado. No voy a casarme con ella –cambio el tono por uno divertido- Sería bigamia.

-Nuestra unión no es valida legalmente.

-A la mierda con lo legal. Te has entregado a mi, y yo me he entregado a ti, no hay nada más sagrado que eso. Ahora cállate de una jodida vez y déjame acabar la historia.

No había conseguido darle a sus palabras el veneno esperado, pero el moreno había callado y podía continuar.

-Lady Elizabeth fue prometida, pero ella ya tenia hecha su elección. Al parecer se había enamorado de un joven sirviente de la casa. Que puedo decir, parece que ambos tenemos debilidad por las causas perdidas – miro a Harry con fingida inocencia.

-¿Y? – el moreno no estaba dispuesto a caer en las provocaciones de su chico, que esa noche parecía especialmente dispuesto a ponerle de los nervios.

-Y..., pensó que la única manera de evitar un matrimonio concertado era con otro deseado. Hablo con el muchacho y este consiguió que un buen sacerdote oficiara la boda. A la salida de la iglesia su padre la esperaba. La unión fue declarada nula, a ella se la llevo a la fuerza a casa y el muchacho fue torturado y ejecutado. Llevaron su cuerpo a la capilla donde se habían casado y al amanecer el padre de Elizabeth la llevo ante el cuerpo de su esposo. Ella se abrazo a él, y lloro mientras su padre le recordaba que no debía mezclarse con los eran inferiores a ellos. Se la llevo de allí y la encerró en su habitación. Cuando su doncella subió a su cuarto, encontró su cuerpo sin vida tirado en el suelo. Se supone que había tomado un brebaje y se había envenenado a si misma. Tenia en su dedo su anillo de casada y sobre el, el de su esposo.

-¿Elizabeth? ¿Estas seguro que se llamaba así y no Julieta?

-Aja. No se, ..., quizás Shakespeare se inspirara en mi familia para escribir la obra –Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y los segundos quienes eran? ¿Tristan e Isolda?

-Ja, ja, ja, y otro ja. Que chispa tienes Harry. Pues no, siento desilusionarte. Se llamaba Lord Isaia Malfoy. Se había desposado con un tal Lord Carbyn, o algo así. Al parecer fue amor a primera vista. Se casaron por poderes, sin haberse visto ni una sola vez. Según tengo entendido, Carbyn tenia problemas con otro Lord, así que sencillamente había invadido sus tierras y autoproclamado su nuevo señor. El caso es que con el ajetreo no llegaba a su propia boda y tuvieron que casarse de ese modo. No me mires así, a mi tampoco me parece muy romántico. El caso es que cuando por fin saco tiempo para conocer a su nuevo esposo (sarcasmo) Eros ejerció su magia y... digamos que se prendaron el uno del otro. No se mucho más, sólo que durante un tiempo fueron muy felices y comieron muchas perdices pero aquello acabo mal. El otro Lord, el que había perdido sus tierras, tenia un único hijo que ante el agravio a su padre decidió vengarse. Consiguió entrar como siervo en la casa de Carbyn, supo pasar desapercibido, y estudio a su "señor". No se muy bien como, sólo que una noche, después de la cena enveneno su vino y lo mato. Isaia lo ejecuto con sus propias manos y después mando colocar el cuerpo de su esposo en la capilla familiar. Lo amaba de verdad, tanto que el mundo no tenia sentido sin él, así que fue a la capilla, le quito la alianza al cadáver de su marido y la puso en su propio dedo junto a la suya. Lo encontraron a la mañana siguiente recostado en uno de los bancos de madera de la capilla. Se había envenenado y tenia las dos alianzas en su dedo.

Un incomodo silencio se extendió por la habitación.

-Vaya no se que decir.

-Lucius siempre dice que un Malfoy no debe amar. Que el amor es debilidad.

Draco se levanto del regazo de su marido y se sentó en la cama, recostándose contra el cabecero.

-Yo no me siento débil, nada, nada débil –había usado una voz muy sensual y ahora tenia una expresión felina en los ojos mientras avanzaba hacia Draco como un depredador hacia su presa.

-Sólo tú podías encontrar algo erótico en un momento como este –le replico no del todo enfadado.

-La vida es un instante Draco, y hay que tomar lo que nos ofrece cuando lo hace sin preguntar porque si o porque no. ¿Sabes que creo yo? Creo que en realidad sólo habido dos Malfoys valientes en todo vuestro árbol genealógico. Sólo dos tomaron lo que se les ofrecía, el resto dejo pasar la oportunidad encorsetados en vuestras estrictas reglas familiares. Es cierto que ambos acabaron mal, pero también lo es que si más Malfoys hubiesen aprovechado el momento, la proporción hubiese cambiado. No creo en leyendas, sólo en actos.

Mientras hablaba había recostado a Draco suavemente sobre la cama y se había colocado sobre él, fundiendo sus cuerpos de tal manera, que a lo lejos se distinguían como un solo ser.

El fuego que ardía en la chimenea luchaba ya con sus últimas fuerzas antes de extinguirse, provocando como resultado, que la luz de la habitación se volviese tenue, suave y apagada.

-Vive el momento Draco.

-Carpe diem –susurro el rubio- ¿Soy el tercer valiente?

-Somos. Estamos juntos en esto.

-No quiero acabar igual –bajo la cabeza. No estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de debilidad.

-Entonces no acabara así. Nosotros escribimos nuestra historia –puso su mano en la barbilla de su chico y alzo su rostro para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos- Te quiero –y no sólo hablaban sus palabras, sino también sus ojos verdes.

-No podría vivir sin ti –dijo el rubio, y lo abrazo fuertemente enterrando su rostro en el cuello del moreno.

-Entonces tendremos que vivir los dos siempre juntos.

Separo a Draco de su cuerpo lo justo para sellar sus labios con los de su esposo. Lo beso dulcemente, sin prisa, de forma lenta, para después mordisquear suavemente su labio inferior y aprovechar el jadeo de Draco para deslizar su lengua en la boca amada y rendir homenaje a cada rincón de ella con la devoción de un peregrino a su santo1.

-Sabes que mi padre podría hacer lo mismo que hizo el de Elizabeth,¿verdad? O que Voldemort podría arrebatarte de mi lado como hicieron con ese Carbyn o como se llame. Harry, no soy muy dado a hablar de mis sentimientos y no me gusta hacerlo, pero cuando dije que no podría vivir sin ti lo decía en serio. Te quiero, lo sabes, ¿verdad? –y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas para su profunda indignación. Pero poco le importaba ya eso. Hablaba en serio como pocas veces en su vida.

-Hasta un Griffindor tonto como yo lo sabe –le dedico una sonrisa dulce- Cuando llegue el momento nos enfrentaremos a todo eso, hasta entonces, pienso seguir el consejo de cierto príncipe prepotente encantador... de serpientes, claro.

-Vaya Potter estas gracioso esta noche, ¿no?

-Aja, ya he traído de vuelta a mi Draco querido. Ahora, amor, vete preparándote porque pienso demostrarte lo mucho que voy a aprovechar el momento.

No espero a una replica por parte de Draco. Lo beso, lo beso, y lo volvió a besar. Y aquella noche hicieron el amor no sólo con sus cuerpos, también con el alma y con todo lo que tenían, tomando cada segundo como si fuera el último.

1Ya que he mencionado "Romeo y Julieta", aquí hay otra pequeña mención a la obra. -

AN: Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar jijiji


	8. Chapter 8: El traidor

Draco estaba pálido. Muy pálido.  
Su tez, de por si clara, tenía ahora un tono ceniciento, enfermizo.  
No había color en sus mejillas y el rosado de sus labios había desaparecido. También ellos estaban pálidos.

Sus manos temblaban.  
Pocas veces le había ocurrido algo así, pero ahora le temblaban las manos con fuerza, mientras sus dedos pálidos sostenían la carta que llevaba entre ellos.

Una carta de su padre.

Le quería en casa.

Eso decía la carta.  
Decía que debía volver a casa por motivos personales. Su madre estaba enferma.

Una parte de él gritaba que todas y cada una de las palabras que su padre había escrito en el delicado papiro con la mejor tinta que podía encontrarse en el mercado, no eran más que mentiras. Un mensaje oculto.

Leía una y otra vez las palabras que le explicaban el mal de su madre, pero no podía evitar hacer su propia traducción: Volverás a casa para ser marcado.

Aquella mañana el mundo se le vino encima.

------------------------------------------------

-¡No dejare que vayas!

-No puedes evitarlo. Si no voy, él mismo en persona vendrá por mi- sonrió levemente, más para tranquilizar a su compañero que por otra cosa- A lo mejor estoy siendo un poco paranoico y es cierto que mi madre esta enferma. En mi familia los hijos tienen una serie de obligaciones para con sus padres.

-Estoy harto de tu familia. No iras, ¿me oyes?

-¿Y que haremos? ¿Me esconderás en tu armario hasta que cumpla 18?

Harry lo miro enfadado.  
Su miedo no había desaparecido, era una constante presencia desde que esa mañana recibiera la carta, pero conocía bien a su padre, y también a Harry, y por mucho temor que le produjese, la mejor solución era calmar a su chico y volver a casa, rogar que la carta fuese sincera, velar a su madre y regresar con su griffindor. No habían recorrido un camino tan largo para errar ahora por un mal presentimiento.

-Lo siento- le dijo con voz suave, en señal de paz- Compréndeme, es mi madre. Me dio la vida y le debo respeto.

-Hace unas horas estabas aterrado, seguro que en cuanto llegases a casa serías marcado como una vaca y ahora quieres irte sin más. No lo entiendo.

Y no lo hacia. La sangre de Harry hervía en sus venas, y lo único que podía sentir era una furia intensa que amenazaba con desgarrarle desde lo más hondo de su cuerpo. Furia.  
Furia y miedo.

Draco bajo la mirada. No podía dejar ver el miedo propio y debía convencerle. Tomo aliento para recuperar la calma que ya no tenía y se enfrento a él.

-Cuando recibí la carta estaba aterrado. Me sentí como en esas películas muggles tan malas, en las que todo va bien y de color de rosa pero de repente se viene abajo y ocurre el desastre. Tenía mucho miedo y lo único que conseguí es que tú también lo tuvieras.

Se acerco a él. Le había hablado con sinceridad, porque ambos lo necesitaban. Le tomo el rostro con las manos y le acaricio las mejillas con los pulgares, en una caricia suave pero con un significado tan intimo como cualquiera de los toques que se habían dedicado en sus noches de pasión.

-Ahora que estoy más calmado veo con más claridad. Si mi padre quisiera marcarme me habría dejado algún tipo de aviso. No tiene motivos para desconfiar de mi. Creo que nos estamos precipitando- el moreno quiso apartar el rostro pero Draco no lo dejo. Tampoco dejo que la culpa se mostrara en sus ojos. Ahora no estaba siendo tan sincero, pero no podía hacer nada más- Es mi madre, Harry. No me lo perdonaría si le ocurriese algo y no estaría allí. No quiero dejarte pero tampoco puedo dejarla a ella. Confía en mi, mi amor. Te juro que si al llegar a casa mi madre esta bien, me vuelvo.

-¿Y si es una trampa?

-Me sobrara tiempo para avisar a mi héroe y que venga a rescatarme en su blanco corcel.

Harry lo miro aún no convencido del todo pero sabiendo que no había nada que hacer. Draco tenia razón y ya había decidido. Además, en el fondo comprendía su decisión.  
Pero si aquello era una trampa, al que le sobraría el tiempo sería a él. Le sobraría para ir a esa jodida mansión y sacar a su chico de allí. Y por Merlín juraba que haría que Lucius deseara la muerte en vida.

------------------------------------------------

-Harry, tenemos que hablar.

Esas habían sido las palabras de Ron momentos antes de cogerle del brazo y arrastrarle escaleras arribas hasta el despacho de Dumbledore.  
Se podía decir que aquel no era un buen día.  
Draco había partido para su casa esa misma mañana. Le había repetido hasta la saciedad que no tenía que preocuparse, que todo estaba bien, que volvería pronto y recuperarían el tiempo perdido. Aun recordaba la sonrisilla maliciosa en su rostro al decir esas palabras, pero también recordaba la expresión de sus ojos, y no podía evitar pensar que aquellas palabras también se las repetía a si mismo. Aquella mañana había visto miedo en su mirada, y eso era algo impropio de un Malfoy.  
Cuando el tren se alejo, se le formo un nudo en la boca del estomago, y cada hora que pasaba se apretaba un poco más . Al llegar al castillo se encerró en su habitación, su cuerpo sobre la cama pero su mente puesta en Draco. La varita aferrado a su diestra y los ojos fijos en la ventana. Se había jurado a si mismo que nada más ver la silueta de una lechuza, le faltaría el tiempo para llegar a la mansión Malfoy y sacar a su chico de aquel nido de serpientes. Lucius no pondría un solo dedo sobre su chico. Ni Lucius ni nadie. Draco le había dado en unos pocos meses lo que nadie en toda su vida. No iba a perder eso. No podía. No podía perder esa mirada gris capaz de reprenderlo cuando hacia una tontería pero también de derretirlo y fundirlo a su antojo. Un par de ojos tan inexpresivos en ocasiones pero capaces de hablar más claro que las palabras cuando se lo proponía. No podía perder esa boca. Esos labios traviesos capaces de formar la sonrisilla sarcástica más exasperante de la historia, esos mismos labios cálidos donde los suyos habían encontrado la réplica perfecta. Ese cuello pálido, esos brazos delgados que eran su hogar, el cuerpo esbelto, las piernas largas y los pies con los que enlazaban al final. El pelo de seda, tan rubio que era blanco. El pelo que tanto había acariciado con sus manos. Manos. Manos blancas eran las de Draco. Las mismas que conocían su cuerpo palmo a palmo, como él conocía el de su amado. No podía perder eso, como no podía perder la esencia que se encerraba bajo la bella carne. El muchacho capaz del comentario más mordaz y de la caricia más intensa. Eso era suyo. Todo él. Y no iba a perderlo.  
Aquel día lo único que pedía era que lo dejaran tranquilo en su cuarto, esperando el regreso de su esposo o una señal para ir a buscarlo.  
Pero aquel no era un buen día.  
Por eso Ron lo había sacado de la habitación y por eso estaba perdiendo el tiempo en aquel despacho en ese momento.  
El tema que los miembros de la Orden querian tratar era un ataque.  
Otro ataque. Más muerte y destrucción.

Sin quererlo las palabras de Draco volvieron a su mente, y con ellas el abrazo y el beso de la despedida que irremediablemente había sabido a poco.

Otro ataque. Más muertes y destrucción.  
Y Draco, su único punto de apoyo, lejos e incapaz de ayudarle.

-Todo estaba tan bien planeado, ¿cómo pudieron enterarse esos mal nacidos?

Las palabras le llegaron lejanas pero aun así pudo distinguir al dueño de la voz. Era Theodor Nott, un slytherin que había visto la luz de la redención con la orden.

-No puede ser casualidad. Por tercera vez se adelantan a nuestros planes.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar Lupin?

La voz de Snape le había llegado mucho más clara, cansada y exasperada, pero mucho más nítida ahora que comenzar a interesarse por lo ocurrido.

-Un espía- ahora si que tenia los cinco sentidos en el despacho- Ya se como suena, pero pensadlo bien. Nosotros tenemos uno dentro del circulo de Voldemort- la mirada del licántropo se volvió a Snape, el cual se limito a levantar una ceja expectante- Ellos pueden estar usando la misma táctica.

-¿Un espía dentro de la orden?- pregunto Tonks incrédula.

-O lo suficientemente cerca como para conocer nuestros planes.

Harry miro a sus compañeros, y vio algo que no le gusto nada. Todos los miembros de la sala se habían mirado suspicaces y con recelo antes de agachar los ojos y darse cuenta de lo estúpido de sus actos.  
Pero en verdad no era tan estúpido si lo que había expuesto Remus era verdad.  
Hacia tiempo que tantos ataques frustrados de la orden, así como otros detalles habían dejado de poder considerarse casualidades, y la idea de un espía era tan poco descabellada como muy posible.

¿Cómo podía alguien trabajar a ojos vista por la paz cuando su cara oculta era la de un miserable adorador del Lord y su destrucción?

-Quizás el lobo tenga razón. Por tres veces supieron exactamente hasta el ultimo detalle de nuestros planes. Era como si conociesen hasta el número de pasos que daríamos. Cosas así, no se deben a la suerte.

La opresión que crecía en el pecho de Harry no hizo sino aumentar por momentos. La palabra de un espía pesaba como una losa enorme. Snape sabía de lo que hablaba y eso asustaba mucho más.

Un espía. Uno de los que compartían la orden tenia una doble cara: guerrero de la luz, traidor de la oscuridad.

Pero, ¿cómo era posible que ninguno de ellos se hubiese dado cuenta?

El traidor estaba cerca, tanto como para conocer la información de la orden, y tanto como para saber como cubrirse bien las espaldas.

--------------------------------------------

En pocas horas habían ideado un plan.  
No era complicado, pero cualquier error sería crucial. Si les salía mal, no perderían nada a corto plazo, pero mucho con el tiempo.   
Habían dado una oportunidad a la idea de Remus. Habían hablado con otros miembros de la orden no presentes en aquel momento, y de los que se podían fiar a ojos ciegas. Durante horas discutieron y buscaron. Durante horas dudaron de todo lo que respiraba y había estado cerca de ellos. Curioso, pues uno de los miembros necesito sólo un minuto después de largas horas para llegar a la solución. Esa persona dio un nombre y muchos vieron con él al traidor. Otros lo defendieron. Los mismos que tuvieron que callar cuando las pruebas tomaron tanta forma, que la forma fue la de la traición.

Ahora lo único que Harry podía hacer era esperar la señal para poner en marcha el plan.  
Esperaba escondido entre las sombras, las mismas que cubrían de tinieblas la calle, pero también aquellas que oscurecían su razón.  
El cuerpo lo tenía frió, pero no por la nieve. Lo tenia entumecido por la rabia y la frustración. Y la angustia. Pero no era la angustia del fracaso lo que corroía a Harry. Era el dolor de la traición. Un puñal invisible. Un puñal sin medida pero que te llega tan hondo que en realidad no puedes sentir toda su profundidad. Un dolor sin cura, porque lo que duele no es la carne. Un vacío tan hondo que le llenaba todo su ser.

Entre sombras vio lo que esperaba y sus ojos se nublaron con una ira tan intensa que torno el verde en negro y el dolor en venganza.  
Vio como varios de sus compañeros de la orden salían de sus escondites y también vio como se abalanzaban hacia sus presas. Un grupo de cinco hombres con sus cinco hijos. Cada padre con un retoño. Y entre ellos dos con el pelo tan rubio que era blanco.

Corrió saliendo de las sombras y se dirigió hacia ellos. Vio como uno de sus compañeros apartaba al hijo de un empujón y lo enfrentaba. No le haría daño. Lo habían acordado. Tan solo tenia que mantenerle ocupado para que no interviniera.  
Él fue derecho al padre.  
Peleo, lucho, lanzo hechizos, y se defendió, pero cuando llego el momento dejo que el padre se le acercase. Dejo que estuviese tan cerca de él, que pudo sentir las palabras malditas que tenían que acabar con su vida. Y cuando cayo al suelo, vio al padre, pero se volvió y miro al hijo y creyó escuchar sus gritos. Y cuando cerro sus ojos sintió de nuevo el dolor, pero no el de la oscuridad que se lo llevaba sino el de la traición del hombre que amaba. Y a él fue a lo último que vio, aun con los ojos cerrados. A su esposo, el mismo que los había traicionado. El mismo que en la confusión de mortifagos y miembros de la luz se abrió camino y cuando llego a él se abrazo fuerte, muy fuerte, como si pudiese asirle a la vida de ese modo. El mismo que lo beso con la ternura de la vez primera pero el dolor de la ultima. El que tomo su diestra y apretó su mano. El mismo al que su padre levanto del suelo y lo llevo de vuelta a casa. El mismo chico de pelo tan rubio que era blanco. 

------------------------------------------------

Se aparto el pelo de la cara y al hacerlo descubrió que estaba llorando. Miro su mano derecha y vio las alianzas.

Dos anillos.

Debería ser uno, pero eran dos los anillos que lucia en su dedo.

Plata y oro.  
Con uno se había desposado, con el otro se entregaría.  
No debían ser dos- pensó.  
Sólo uno. Como uno era ahora él. 


	9. Chapter 9: El tercero

Le dolía la cabeza.

Mucho antes de poder abrir los ojos ya notaba el martilleo en el interior de su cráneo. Un dolor que se extendía por la frente y parecía atravesarle hacia el interior. Aun se sentía adormilado, y notaba los miembros rígidos y sin fuerza. Pero podía oír, y cada vez más claramente, los sonidos a su alrededor. Al principio, sólo la sombra de ellos, pero poco a poco supo que lo que le rodeaba eran voces. Poco después se dio cuenta que eran susurros, y ya para entonces era capaz de atribuir a cada voz un dueño.  
Entonces quiso abrir los ojos, pero encontró una enorme losa sobre ellos que le impedía hacerlo. Se asusto, aunque en realidad estaba demasiado ido aun para poder asustarse, e intento de nuevo abrirlos. Varios intentos después consiguió levantar los párpados y al hacerlo dejo al descubierto dos orbes tan verdes como el mismo color del campo.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sus ojos grises estaban anegados en lagrimas. No solía llorar, porque le habían enseñado que un hombre de verdad no llora, y aun menos cuando ese hombre lleva el apellido que él llevaba; pero en ese momento esas enseñanzas parecían lejanas y el dolor que sentía estaba demasiado cerca. Por muy indigno que siempre había considerado llorar, era algo que no podía evitar ahora. La mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera era consciente de que lo hacia, porque las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos sin permiso, y el lugar donde asienta el corazón le sentía tan vacío, que era como si una mano invisible le estuviera desgarrando por dentro.

Aquella tarde había llegado a casa para velar a su madre, pero en el mismo instante en que entraba por la puerta principal de la mansión, algo en su interior le hizo ver su error.  
Su padre cerro la puerta tras él, y le ordeno que se pusiera ropa elegante porque esa noche cenarían fuera. Le escolto a su cuarto y por un momento temió que conociera su secreto. El temor paso cuando frente a la puerta de su habitación Lucius se volvió hacia él y le beso en la frente. Le dijo que se sentía orgulloso y sin más se marcho.  
Abrió la puerta y entro y al hacerlo encontró a su madre.  
Era la viva imagen de la salud.  
El nudo que ya tenia en el estomago se estrecho aún más. Encima de su cama estaba la ropa que debía ponerse ya preparada para él. Narcisa no dejo de hablar sobre orgullo y Malfoys mientras su hijo se cambiaba, y cuando acabo bajo con él hasta la misma entrada de la casa, donde ya aguardaba su padre y les despidió.

Cenaron en casa de un amigo de Lucius. En la casa de un mortifago. Lo hicieron junto con otros cuatro muchachos con sus respectivos otros cuatro orgullosos padres y aquella noche los cuatro menores supieron que al anochecer del día siguiente seguirían la orgullosa estela de sus orgullosos progenitores.

Pero lo único que Draco podía pensar era en Harry. En él y en lo estúpido que había sido por no hacer caso a su primer instinto y haberse quedado a salvo con su marido.

Hasta entonces no había tenido ni el tiempo ni la intimidad necesarias, pero en cuanto llegase a casa escribiría a su chico y rogaría con toda su alma porque le llevase junto a él antes del siguiente atardecer.

Y aunque toda la noche la paso sereno sentado en su sitio a la izquierda de su padre, su cabeza no dejo de reprenderle y de decirle que este error le costaría muy caro.

Cuando la cena en honor de los futuros siervos del Lord llego a su fin, abandonaron la casa. Debían descansar porque el próximo día seria sin duda muy importante. Draco suspiro con alivio, y entonces los cinco padres con sus cinco hijos salieron a la calle.

Ahora si notaba las lagrimas. También notaba el dolor en sus ojos, y otro dolor distinto pero mucho más fuerte. No sabía donde, pero lo sentía. Lo sentía ahí justo donde tenia ese vacío tan hondo.

Se miro la mano y vio las dos alianzas, y se pregunto por enésima vez que hacia Harry en aquella calle.

----------------------------------------------------------

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Te duele algo?

-¿Puedes oírme?

Una pregunta continuaba a la anterior, atosigándole a pesar de que todas pasaban tras él porque ni siquiera era consciente de donde estaba. Tenia la vista fija y de repente se dio cuenta que estaba tumbado boca arriba. También descubrió que estaba sobre una cama y al poco supo que lo que miraba insistentemente era el techo. Entonces empezó a recordar y después de reunir fuerza suficiente giro la cabeza y vio como un hombre vestido de negro sermoneaba a un pelirrojo y a una castaña. Siguió mirándoles y comprendió que lo que tenia delante era a un muy enfadado Snape y a unos avergonzados Ron y Hermione. Sin duda ellos eran los atosigadores.  
Quiso hablar y aunque sólo le salió un gruñido supo que el proceso iba bien y que el plan había sido un éxito.  
El gruñido fue efectivo porque enseguida se vio rodeado no solo por esos tres sino también por Madame Pomfrey. Tan sólo una docena de preguntas después ya era capaz de hablar y de moverse coordinadamente, y tras un concienzudo examen medico Pomfrey determino que su paciente estaba en perfecto estado.

----------------------------------------------------------

-Salió según lo previsto –esas fueron las primeras palabras que el profesor de pociones le dirigió a su alumno tras la partida del medimago y de sus dos amigos.

De todos los conocedores del plan, él había sido el único que aun tenia dudas.

Por supuesto, no dudaba de su poción, aquella que había tomado Potter y que había surtido el efecto esperado bajo las palabras adecuadas.  
Tampoco dudaba de su recuperación; los efectos eran fuertes pero también pasajeros y los cuidados que recibía eran los propios del que representa la esperanza del mundo mágico.  
No dudaba del plan, porque había sido perfectamente estudiado.  
Tras conocer la identidad del supuesto traidor, llegaron a la conclusión de que ahora Voldemort conocía demasiado. Había que ganar ventaja. Había que engañarlo. Y una buena manera de hacerlo era burlando a quien les había burlado. ¿Y que mejor plan para que el Lord y sus seguidores se relajasen que saber que Potter ya no era un problema? Nott les había comunicado que se celebraría una reunión en casa de un mortifago, reunión a la cual acudirían Malfoy y su hijo.

Era perfecto.

Esperar su salida, fingir un ataque, y conseguir que uno de ellos hechizara a Harry con el hechizo de muerte. Cuando las palabras fueran pronunciadas un sueño similar al eterno se llevaría a Potter. Ya en el colegio, se le administraría el antídoto y el bello durmiente despertaría.

El plan perfecto.

Con Potter "muerto", Voldemort se confiaría, y ellos ganarían tiempo y el factor sorpresa. Ciertamente era un plan perfecto. 

Nadie podía dudar de el.

Lo que Severus dudaba era de la culpabilidad. Conocía a Draco y había aprendido a leer entre líneas las reacciones de su ahijado. Siempre habían estado unidos, a su manera, pero de un modo especial, casi tanto como un vinculo familiar. Y no podía evitar la duda.  
Cuando Nott les informo de la posible identidad del traidor, Wesley había enfurecido, Granger parpadeaba incrédula y Potter ni siquiera reaccionaba. Tras la sorpresa llego al reacción y con ella descubrieron la relación secreta de los dos enemigos. Y entonces Snape supo que aquel traidor no podía ser su ahijado. Y cuando ocurrió el ataque, mientras presenciaba la caída de Potter y la retirada de los mortifagos, vio algo que le helo al sangre y entonces ya no tuvo dudas.

Draco estaba junto el cadáver de su esposo, con los ojos muy abiertos sin poder creer lo que veía. Lo abrazaba fuerte, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, y acariciando su pelo suavemente como si de ese modo pudiera despertarle. Entonces cerro sus ojos grises y por primera vez en su vida Snape vio como por las mejillas del que consideraba casi como un hijo resbalaban las lagrimas y cuando los párpados volvieron a abrirse pudo ver el único sentimiento que nos ataca a todos por igual. El dolor de saber lo que has perdido, lo que nunca volverá a ti.

Si su ahijado era un traidor ¿qué hacia abrazado al cadáver de su enemigo? ¿Por qué llorar su muerte con las lagrimas del que ama? ¿Y porque dejar ver tu dolor delante de tantos?  
Lucius le había gritado preguntándole que demonios hacia, le había separado del cuerpo inerte y se lo había llevado a la fuerza, huyendo de la conmoción y de los miembros de la orden.

-Así es- la voz de Potter le llego lejana, en parte por estar sumido en sus propios pensamientos y en parte por lo débil de la respuesta.

-¿ Y ahora qué? - Eso mismo se preguntaba Snape.

-Esperar.

Entonces se abrieron las puertas de la enfermería y entre ellas Remus Lupin se abrió camino.

-Ha ocurrido algo.

Dos pares de ojos se clavaron en él. Los verdes aun aturdidos y los negros cansados.

-Nos equivocamos.

-¿El Lord lo sabe...? –la expresión de Snape no mostraba miedo, pero lo acelerado de la frase y el tono lo delataban. ¿Acaso no era el plan perfecto?

-El plan era perfecto... –había susurrado el licántropo, y Severus no pudo evitar sentirse como si acabara de leerle la mente. –Pero nos equivocamos de culpable.

-¿De qué hablas? –Severus no sabía quien había hablado primero, lo único que podía sentir era un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo, y una voz acusadora en su cabeza que le repetía constantemente: lo sabias.  
Miro a Potter y vio que tenia los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión angustiada en ellos. Y lo entendió. Descubrir que quien amas era un traidor para encontrarte con que estabas equivocado ¿Qué creer?

-Harry tienes que escucharme...

-Maldita sea, Remus, ¿qué ha pasado? –le interrumpió el moreno.

-Cuando Severus y Ron te trajeron de vuelta yo decidí quedarme para asegurarme de que todo había salido según lo previsto. –Hizo una pausa breve para tomar aliento- Vi una sombra que se movía hacia a la casa y la seguí. Me llevo a una puerta lateral en la mansión y vi al dueño hablando con el desconocido. Cuando se quito la capa vi su rostro... era Nott. Al muy carbón le falto tiempo para contarle nuestro plan. Le dijo que no estabas muerto en realidad, que todo era una estrategia para ganar tiempo y confundirles. Le dijo que la orden no sospechaba de él, y que esa misma tarde se había encargado de hechar las culpas a otra persona. Dijo que Draco era perfecto, por vuestra rivalidad, y por quien era su padre. Lo siento mucho Harry. Yo fui de los primeros en creer las mentiras de ese mal nacido.

Snape podía ver el arrepentimiento sincero al igual que podía sentirlo en sus palabras. Él por su parte tenia lo suyo. Algo le decía que Draco no había podido traicionarles, pero no había hecho nada. Miro a Harry, y vio sus ojos verdes brillantes, y supo que se estaba tragando sus lagrimas.

-Pero... pero ¿qué hacia Draco allí?

-Por lo que dijeron, su padre le engaño para traerlo a casa. Quieren marcarle, Harry.

Potter agacho la cabeza y se quedo mirando las mantas que tapaban su cuerpo con la mirada perdida. Entonces miro su mano, y sus ojos se agrandaron y la expresión de su cara se volvió horror.

-¿Dónde esta mi anillo?

----------------------------------------------------------

No.   
No.  
No.  
No podía ser. Gritaba su mente una y otra vez. Le faltaba el aire pero no podía detenerse.  
Las escaleras se le antojaron interminables y sus pasos demasiado lentos.   
Pensó que el mundo se le había caído encima cuando creyó la traición de Draco. Luego pensó que era un cabrón cuando supo que su chico era inocente. Él si que era un traidor. Había traicionado uno de los votos que le hizo a Draco, la confianza. Cuando vio que su anillo le faltaba en el dedo, el miedo le invadio. No se lo había quitado, no sabía porque. Simplemente no había podido. Y ahora ya no estaba. Snape le había hablado del abrazo de Draco y de sus lagrimas, y de sus ojos desesperados, y entonces si que el cielo se le había caído encima mientras que a sus pies la tierra se abría y caía en el abismo. Así se sentía.

Antes de que su profesor terminara de hablar ya se había levantado y le rogaba que le indicase la manera de entrar en la mansión. Un mal presagio le consumía, mientras la angustia le comía por dentro. Snape le había guiado y ahora corría escaleras arriba buscando la habitación de Draco.

No estaba seguro, pero sabía que alguien más había venido con él. Snape y quizá Remus. No era importante. Quienquiera que fuese aun estaba en el primer piso enfrentándose a Lucius, quien atónito acaba de ver entrar en su casa a Potter.

Corrió, y corrió por un pasillo ancho, y reconoció los cuadros y las puertas talladas que Draco le había descritos alguna vez. Encontró la que buscaba y al tocar el pomo pudo ver como le temblaba la mano. La abrió y entro en aquel cuarto. La única luz era la de la luna que se extendía desde el cielo y entraba a la habitación desde un gran ventanal de cortinas corridas. Esa noche, la de su supuesta muerte, había sido una noche clara.

Entonces lo vio. 

Estaba tumbado sobre su cama. El pelo rubio despeinado, la tez tan pálida como siempre, y sobre su cuerpo la misma ropa que le había visto tan solo unas horas antes. Se acerco a la cama. Lo hizo despacio como cuando no queremos despertar al que duerme. Se sentó al lado de su esposo, y le aparto unos mechones para después acariciar su rostro. Bajo sus ojos y encontró la mano. En su diestra tenia dos anillos. La alianza de plata y su aro de oro. Entonces lo tomo en sus brazos y lo acerco hacia si. La rubia cabeza descansaba en su cuello, mientras él se aferraba a su cuerpo. Lo abrazo como había hecho tantas veces antes, mientras las lagrimas se abrían paso por sus ojos ya cerrados. Lo acuno, como el que mece un tesoro, y cuando los sollozos aumentaron lo estrecho con fuerza hacia su cuerpo, y lo abrazo aún más. Al hacerlo la mano derecha de Draco se abrió y la botellita vacía de veneno que tenia en ella cayo al suelo.

----------------------------------------------------------

Estaba de pie bajo el marco de la puerta del cuarto de su ahijado. Tenia el cuerpo tenso, y una opresión muy fuerte en el pecho. Dentro Harry mecía en sus brazos en cuerpo de Draco. Por su segundo su mirada se había cruzado con la del moreno y había podido ver en ella la misma expresión que en los ojos de Draco la última vez que lo vio con vida. Y mientras veía a Harry llorar sobre el cuerpo de su ahijado se tenso el nudo de su cuerpo y recordó unas palabras que había oído hacia ya mucho tiempo.

El amor es como un templo. Dentro aguarda la plenitud, la felicidad, todo aquello que anhelamos en esta vida. Fuera lo que lo mantiene son sus cimientos. Pilares indispensables sin los que se vendría abajo. Cuando falla, solamente uno, la estructura se desmorona. Si el amor es como un templo, la confianza es su pilar. Quiébralo y perderás aquello que habías logrado. Porque cuando falla un soporte la estructura queda coja. Ay de aquel que prometio y no cumplió con su palabra. Se le lleno la boca de palabras de amor pero ante la primera prueba traiciono el sentimiento. Ay de aquel que no confió, porque cuando uno de los pilares se quiebra es el amor entero el que se pierde.


End file.
